A Convention's Dream
by Silverfern500
Summary: <html><head></head>The nations show up to a Convention for an "Ask the nations!" panel. However, this is not a 'letter-style' story / this is an actual short story. Slight GermanyxItaly. Better summary later.</html>
1. Meeting Introduction

**A Convention's Dream**

{A/N: Welcome! This is a dream I had that I'm writing third person as a short. Yes I mean all the countries here to be real and not costumed convention-goers(sp). Also, this is not a short where you send in questions and I answer them letter-style, as that would be an affront to the rules of this site. However, if you send in questions, I might incorporate them into the story at some point. Please read and review and remember: I own nothing!}

* * *

><p>The nations entered the panel one by one, each announced and consequently dismissed by America and his co-host France. China sat between Japan and Switzerland with Lichtenstein and Austria, who sat by Russia (who brought up one end with Belarus). Japan sat by Prussia and Germany who sat by an empty chair (which would soon be filled to complete the Axis powers) next to the Roman Empire, Spain, England, Greece, and some others (including a rather excited Sealand, who had originally planned to come incognito but now wore his usual attire and held many "I heart Sealand" tee-shirts which would sell out by end of the hour).<p>

The last to arrive was naturally Italy. The short and happy Italian came bounding in after America's mention; "Now I know all of you know who this guy is (although he's still totally not as cool as me)." And the first thing he did was to hug everyone on the side of the rows, then he gracefully skipped to take his seat – right on Germany's right knee, much to the country's dismay and the cheering of the audience. Prussia snickered and France gave a big thumb's up. Finally it was time for America to clear his throat and start the panel.

"Hey dudes! This is like, our super-duper-awesome national meeting, and you're all completely invited and welcome and stuff! Except France, Sealand, and Russia. Who invited them?"

The audience laughed as France scoffed, Sealand gave an outraged "Hey!" and Russia shrugged his shoulders. Belarus shouted a possessive "I want him here!" as she hugged Russia's arm (resulting in his complaint about the seating arrangements as he attempted escape). Meanwhile Germany was trying to push Italy off of him but failed and some unnamed country with a polar bear calmed the unofficial Sealand down.

France nudged America out of the way easily and pushed a flower to his nose, hand on hip, one eye looking him over while the other stayed characteristically closed. "Ohoho, my Amaircan ami, I'm zinking it is you who is not wanted 'ere. Should you not be at a McDonalds' somewheres eating disgusting American food instead?"

"There's one right across the street!" Someone in the audience helpfully shouted. America sighed, pulled out a McDonalds' bag from the side of the room, and grinned, causing the Frenchman to scowl.

"Amairican pig," he murmured. The audience laughed. America again called order as France went to bother Austria.

"So guys, listen up!" America put the McDonalds' bag away after taking out a hamburger. "This meeting we've decided to do something new. Ya'll are gonna ask us questions, and we're going to answer! It's a special opportunity so be chill and ask away. But mostly ask me, 'cause I'm America and I'm the most interesting one here and everyone else is lame. Oh, and France is helping me out, so he'll call on you too I guess." France didn't respond.

As soon as America finished, Prussia stood up and raised his hand a little. "Hey, before we start, I want to have a little competition." The room quieted. "Who here thinks America's better than me?" One or two people clapped in the back. Maybe oblivious parents dragged in by their kids. Prussia smiled and pointed at himself. "So I'm the awesomest guy here, right?" The room exploded with cheers, claps, and shout-outs. Prussia bowed with some excessive "Thank you" 's. Germany put an exaggerated hand to his head, Italy clapped along enthusiastically and gave Prussia a hug, the Roman Empire raised an amused eyebrow, Russia uttered some curses as Belarus attacked him again saying she found him more awesome, Sealand pouted but remained subdued by Canada; and Japan, England and Austria just looked bored.

* * *

><p>{AN}: Panel to officially start in next chapter which will upload shortly. Sorry I can't write the Italian/Japanese/ect accents, but I'll try to slip more random Italian/ect words in for later chapters and countries (like what I did for France). I also take German so I'll work on that when it comes up. Please read, enjoy, review, have fun! (Also, this is sorta German/Italia, but I hate stories and writing stories that seem off-canon, so I'll work on making it seem real). Also, I take some inspiration for this from some Youtube videos I found taken from an "Ask the Nations!" panel a few years back. I haven't used any questions or reactions from them yet but will re-look up the videos and credit them if I do so later.


	2. Meeting Start

**A Convention's Dream**

{A/N: I guess, just read the countries in their own accents. I can't do anything about them really. Read, Review, Remember: I own nothing!"

* * *

><p>The panel started. The first question came from a girl dressed as Edward Elric. "My first question is for everyone. Is it true that none of you consider Sealand a real nation?"<p>

"Of course I'm a real nation!" Sealand stood up angrily. "Right guys?" He looked the others over and lost courage after nobody spoke. "Right?"

"I'm sorry to say that you are not." Japan spoke formally with a little sympathy.

"But I have a flag and anthem." Sealand protested. "I don't get it, I'm nice to all of you. How come no one likes me?"

"I like you" Canada stated quietly, guiding the boy back into his chair. Italy stood up and addressed the blonde.

"Pardon me Sealand. I may not recognize you as a real nation but I like you a very much. You're welcome to visit me anytime. I make a real good pasta for you!" Upon sitting back down Germany blocked his right knee and shoved Italy towards the country's own open seat, but at the last moment the Italian avoided Germany's grip and sat on his left knee instead. Any in the audience who saw it laughed.

"Scheisse." Germany cursed.

* * *

><p>France took the next question from a girl in the front with generic cat ears and a tail. Her question was actually directed towards the other host. "America, are you aware of the recent terrorist attack on Denmark?"<p>

"WHAT!" America yelled, mouth full of hamburger. "When, what, who am I declaring war on?" He looked around the other nations accusingly. England face-palmed and asked the American to pull out a world map. The map he got out only had America on it, so England brought out his own atlas. "Look, there's Denmark. Not yours." He pointed.

"Oh." America looked sheepish. "I knew that; just kidding guys! Next question." He covered.

* * *

><p>"This one's for Japan!" A guy dressed as Link shouted. America nodded at him.<p>

"Shoot."

"Japan, how are you doing?" The boy asked.

Japan smiled a little. "I am doing a lot better, thank you for worrying." He glanced at Germany for a second. "Germany, America, and England have helped out greatly; As have many others." Germany gave a curt and friendly not to his former ally.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you z'ere in zee back." France called on a boy without costume.<p>

"This one's for America."

The nation in question grinned happily. "Another one? Cool!"

"Um, no. The other America." The boy looked at America quizzically.

"What?" America asked, confused.

"Over by Sealand." The boy pointed. "The America with the polar bear."

"What do you mean?" America looked where he directed. "I don't see anything."

"I'm CANADA!" Canada raged. The entire room looked at him for a few seconds and then a chorus of "Who?" rang out, much to Canada's dismay. He sighed.

"What do you want to ask?"

"How are your current oil prices? Have they changed as much as America's?"

"No." Canada answered. "They're steady."

* * *

><p>France took the next question as well, this time from a girl dressed as Yuki from Vampire Knight. "France, how come you can't see Canada unless he does something you're proud of?"<p>

"Zat is easy." France shrugged, "I am, 'ou you say, 'full of myself'?" England snickered a bit.

* * *

><p>America called on a guy standing against the side of the room. "Russia, if you aren't busy (Belarus was all over the poor guy), would you mind telling me what your home is really like?" Belarus let him go just enough so he could talk.<p>

"My place is pretty. Lots of snow, ice, and occasionally you can see Sarah Palin. Can I get some help over here?" The audience laughed at the forced joke and his request went unheard. Belarus resumed her attack as England eyed America.

"That's your fault, you know."

"How am I at fault for that!" America exclaimed. Not everything here is my doing, you know."

"Twilight." England stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh like you're not at fault for something." America grumbled.

"I created you, didn't I?" England smirked and France went to fist-bump him with a quiet "Ouch."

"That's…." America started to counter, stung, "That's under debate. Prude." During this exchange Russia managed to pry himself from Belarus and went to Italy's empty chair to find Prussia in his way with Germany glaring him down.

"Don't even think about it." Germany huffed as Belarus dragged Russia back.

* * *

><p>France gave the American a slap on the back and took over. This time the question came from a set of twins sitting on the floor. They were dressed as Kagamine Rin and Len and were both girls. Rin directed her question to Italy. "You call Germany as 'Doitsu' because the anime is Japanese, but in Italian the word is 'Germania'. What other German words do you know?"<p>

"Ich spreche viele Deutsch! Aber, Ich denke das besten sätze ist 'Ich liebe dich'." Italy turned to Germany, "Ich liebe dich!" He put his arms around the German's neck.

"Mein Gott, Italia, get off of me." Germany complained, appearing slightly uncomfortable (but who knows how he ever really feels).

* * *

><p>{AN}: When it comes to Politics, I'm politically stupid. Italy says: "I speak lots of german! But I think the best phrase is 'I love you'." Sorry for mistakes. Again, feel free to send questions in (but if you do, please also say what gender the person asking is, who you're asking, and who you're dressed as). Slight GermanyxItaly because I say so.


	3. Meeting Continue

**A Convention's Dream**

{A/N: Yeah, whatever I said last chapter. R&R&R: I own nothing. Accents pending}

* * *

><p>The twin dressed as Len addressed France then. "France, would you go out with me?"<p>

"Are you Amairican?" France looked her over.

"Yes."

"Parler vous f rançais?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"Then no." France concluded. England put a hand up and said quietly behind it that:

"He prefers guys anyway." The front row heard him and laughed.

"Like you?" Len countered. England was horrified and shook his head violently.

"Bloody hell, that git? Never." He assured himself. France had much the same reaction and lost his composure, falling over from where he leaned on the table sitting in front of Prussia to Holy Rome.

"I could nevair like someone wit' zuch bad taste in food!" He yelped.

"Hey!" England growled.

* * *

><p>America quickly chose a guy in the third row dressed as Inuyasha.<p>

"Roman Empire, here's an obvious questions: what do you think of how the world's become since you left?"

"Well, good question." Holy Rome said first. Then he scratched his chin and took a look around, lingering on his grandson. "I like how Italy turned out, of course. Everyone else is crazy. And Prussia should totally still exist, what's up with that?" He laughed.

"Yeah guys, come on." Prussia agreed.

* * *

><p>The next question came from an unidentified voice on the left. "Switzerland, everyone knows you're neutral. Would you fight for Lichtenstein's freedom if another country tried to use force on her?"<p>

"Immediately." Switzerland barked. Lichtenstein blushed out of embarrassment and gazed at him lovingly.

"Really? Big brother… thank you." She grabbed his hand, causing him to look up at her open, trusting face.

"Don't thank me. I haven't done anything yet." He reminded her softly.

* * *

><p>France broke away from arguing with England to call on a girl who asked China if he had homes (or 'Chinatowns') in Russia, to which he replied "I'm working on it." Russia smiled a little at the concept of his 'friend' coming for a visit.<p>

* * *

><p>A Ciel raised his hand and asked Austria to name his favorite guest.<p>

Austria cleared his throat. "Italy." The mentioned country grinned at the brunette expectantly. Taking one look at Italy, Austria visibly retreated. "Or he was, back before I found out that he's a b- a bo- "Austria had trouble getting the word out. "When he was a girl." He settled on. "Now I quite enjoy the company of England."

* * *

><p>"I have a question for Prussia!" a girl dressed as Maka from Soul Eater shouted enthusiastically.<p>

"Tell me." Prussia replied, equally enthusiastic.

"Have you ever walked in on Germany and Italy when they were in bed together?" Prussia didn't hear.

"What?"

"She wants to know if you've ever caught Germany and Italy doin' it." America repeated for him. Germany was completely lost as to where such a question came from.

"No, becuase it's nevahr happend." He stated questioningly. Prussia mouthed that "Yes it has, yes it has." And Italy asked for another repeat, as he couldn't hear.

"Whenever you go and sleep in Germany's bed, has Prussia ever come in and like, watched?" Maka said again.

"He joins us sometimes." Italy answered innocently. Germany hit his head against the table multiple times to the audience's laughter. Once Germany recovered he gave one last attempt at removing the Italian from his lap. This time it worked and Italy went to his own chair.

* * *

><p>Another girl raised her hand. America took it and she asked Germany what song came to mind when he looked at Prussia. He turned to his brother and they both instantly broke into "springtime, for Hitler, and Germany." Germany sang. "Winter, for Poland, and France," Prussia ended.<p>

"Not that vee condone that time-period." Germany added in. Italy cheered anyway.

* * *

><p>{AN}: Uh, seriously though, Nazis are no fun (and seriously not a joke. And Germany feels truly bad about all of that, so don't ever bring it up. I just kinda wanted to include a moment from this series of awesome videos: http:/www REMOVESCRIPTHERE .youtube . REMOVESCRIPTHERE com/watch?v=OYJz_v30nE4&feature=BFp&list=PL6D3ADC014F878F27&index=53 I don't know where the song-dancing is ((video 5 or 6, perhaps?)) but the Germany face-desk is at roughly 4:34. Also, Fanfiction site, why the problem with youtube links? It's my disclaimer/proper credit! I swear I'm not sending you to a rickroll or other bad thing! Okay, how about this: _By clicking that link you hereby agree that whatever site you are sent to is not endorsed by this site._


	4. Meeting Fight

**A Convention's Dream**

{A/N: Sorry for my bad jokes and lack of accents. R&R&R: I own nothing. Have fun}

* * *

><p>"Yahtzee!" Sealand suddenly shouted, now playing a game with Canada on the floor<p>

(since neither felt very included in the panel).

"WHAT?" Germany demanded, suddenly paranoid. Canada flinched and Prussia quickly slapped a hand over Germany's mouth before he could cuss the room out. America immediately regained the floor.

"Whoah, whoah, dudes. No joke, that's not cool!" He chided. "Lets take a step back here."

"To the last question?" Austria suggested. America gave him a thumb up.

"Alright! Now the question is again: Prussia, what song do you think of when you look at Germany?"

"Actually I believe the question was originally directed towards Germany…." Canada pointed out but America shrugged him off. The two German brothers again started singing.

"What is the malted liquor, what gets you drunker quicker? What comes in bottles or in cans-" Prussia started. Germany shouted 'Beer!' "Can't get enough of it, how we really love it! Makes me think I'm a man!"

"Aren't you?" France looked him over. Prussia winked.

"I'm whatever you want me to be."

* * *

><p>A third girl raised her hand and directed a question to England. "How was the wedding last week? I loved the dress."<p>

"It was going swell," England smiled. "Until America crashed the party." He turned on the country and raged. "You bloody cur, couldn't let us have ONE sodding week before crashing in?"

"Hell no." America laughed. "Your wedding was lame and blocked all my TV shows. I had to find_ something_ fun to do. Besides, I _am_ the hero… and just plain better than you." Another burger seemed to materialize in his hand as England glared.

* * *

><p>France called on a boy next. "Canada," he started. The country blanched.<p>

"You can see me?"

"Duh." The boy smirked, showing his pride. "I'm Canadian, eh." A hand came down on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." America sympathized, sadly shaking his head.

"Hey!" The unlikely Canada shouted out in defense. "Be nice to the boy, I like him."

"Bro," America turned his attention to his little brother, "we're on my turf now. This guy ditched you." An awkward silence ensued.

"…So anyway, I have two questions. How do you feel about Cuba and why are you kind to Sealand?" The Canadian boy finally asked. Canada scratched his head.

"Cuba scares me." He admitted. "But I s'pose he's okay to hang out with as long as he doesn't confuse me for America. As for Sealand, none of us are really mean to him, we just don't formally recognize him (Except Germany, but that is of yet unofficial). I feel bad that England created him and then didn't take responsibility." The eyes of the room turned towards the aforementioned nation.

"What?" England demanded. "Don't look at me, he's a bleeding barge!"

* * *

><p>Spain got a small spotlight in the next question, being asked if he could tell a girl what Turkey looks like under the mask. His response went something like: "Do you honestly think I know that? Old Spice." To which some in the audience hid a laugh.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lichtenstein, why pink?" A Pokémon cosplayer asked. The young girl fidgeted. And France decided to enter the conversation.<p>

"Vat eez 'rong wid pink?" He challenged. Italy stood up and agreed.

"I also wear pink, ve~…." Switzerland blushed, if possible.

"Don't worry Lichtenstein, Pink is a manly color- wait," he glanced around at everyone before turning red as one of Spain's tomatoes. "How did you all know about? Oh nevermind."

* * *

><p>The next to be called on again addressed Canada and was also a girl. "There's a lot of tension between America, Canada, England, and France. I'd just like to say that Canada, you're cool. America… just no. England, your food sucks. And France, hey, you're welcome to take my vital regions any day. But what I reaaally want is to get out the tension between Canada and America here. How about a good music battle, like with Prussia and Germany, except not in unison. Canada, would you start by telling me what song reminds you of America?"<p>

The Canadian looked away as America stared on in anticipation. Eventually the Canadian started to mumble something that became recognizable as lyrics from a popular American song. "Don't wanna be an American idiot, one nation controlled by the media (now again free of England's all-important wedding). Information nation of hysteria, it's going out to idiot America."

"Ouch." The American frowned. "I so parodied that."

"I know, let's don't." Canada pleaded as America got out a microphone, not listening.

"Don't wanna be a Canadian idiot, won't figure out their temperature in Celsius, seriously, too much work. See the map (The bad American one XD)? They're hoverin' right over us …. Tell you the truth, it makes me kinda nervous." He bellowed. Canada got ready to retaliate.

"You're the only moron who uses Fahrenheit, you know." He mentioned first. "I think I have a good song though, I think it was yours, but I changed it…." The music started, shocking everyone who didn't know they could play music in the room. "This land is your land, this land is my land, from Bonavista, to Vancouver Island. From the Arctic Circle, To the Great Lake waters, this land was made for you and me."

"No thanks, too cold." America shivered. "Sweet lyrics anyway bro. I got this next track all ready to show you all." The unbearably familiar tune of an old Hannah Montana song started up. Canada groaned. "WHO SAID, who said, I can't be Superman? I say, I say I said, that I know I CAN!" America more shouted than sang.

"You can't, but I should never say never…."

"Oh fuuuuuuu-" America cursed.

"'Cause I was like baby, baby, baby, ohhh~" Canada's voice broke.

"TOMORROW IS SATURDAY." America yelled, cutting Canada off. "Friday, friday, gotta get down on-" Blood came out of his mouth and Canada gagged as England smacked America on the head and France strangled Canada.

"Shut up before all of Europe makes you." England announced. Every country nodded in agreement. Any more singers from either country would be a seriously bad idea. Seriously.

* * *

><p>{AN: Ehh. I'd say more here but I'm tired (almost midnight but I have to make that for my friday joke to be relevant, darn it! ...I won't make it). Sorry I made cheap shots and did over-analyzed jokes. Sorry for being so tired XD


End file.
